Connie and Jacob- True love?
by ConnieBeauchamp1
Summary: Connie's and Jacob's relationship grows as they get to know eachother. Is he her true love?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first ever fan fiction, based around Connie and Jacob from casualty, please review and let me know what you think! Hope you like it!**

It was 8am and Connie walked into the ED to find it busier than she had ever seen it before. All seats were filled in the waiting area and a lot of people were standing around, complaining that they had been waiting for hours. Louise and Noel were trying to keep everyone calm but we're not succeeding.

Cal, Rita, Robyn and Ethan all ran up to Connie before she had even made it into her office, each with a different problem which needed Connie's help. Ethan and cal needed an opinion on a patient, and Robyn and Rita needed Connie to sign some paperwork. "Get Zoe to help you, I'm sure she will give you her opinion" "okay, do you know where she is?" "No, Ethan. I'm just in **the** door". "I'll sign the paperwork and get it back to you this after noon, Rita".

Connie walked straight to her office and shut the door, before anyone else could bother her. She put her bags on the desk and sat in her chair, and noticed a massive pile of paperwork which needed signing. Connie loved being clinical lead, but sometimes it could become a very tiring job, and sometimes she just needed some piece and quiet.

Connie worked her way through the paperwork and before she knew it, it was 1pm. All paperwork was signed and Connie finally had 5 minutes to relax. And 5 minutes was all it was.

Staff nurse masters knocked on her door and entered.

"Hey sweet cheeks". Connie found this quite amusing, and let a small smile light up her face, "It's Mrs Beauchamp, Jacob. What can I do for you?" "Just wondered if you'd like a quick bite to eat, and maybe a coffee or something? On me, of course" Connie just smiled at him, "that's very kind of you Jacob, but I am more than capable of buying my own lunch" Connie said, as she wasn't up for eating, she wasn't feeling very hungry. "I know that, just thought I'd offer" "thank you, but I'm not very hungry". "Okay, see you later sweet cheeks" Connie just let out a small laugh before Jacob left the room, closing the door behind him, while letting out a small laugh himself.

The staff were all finishing their shifts and heading off to the pub for a quick drink, and Connie was just finishing up for day. Everyone had left except Jacob, who decided to stand outside her office, waiting for her to come out.

Connie finished what she was doing in her office and opened the office door to see Jacob standing there, with a rather cheeky grin on his face. "Jeez, Jacob. You startled me!". "Sorry boss, just wondered if you wanted to grab a quick drink before you head home?" "Thank you for the offer Jacob, but I don't drink on a school night, you know that". "Oh come on Mrs B, just one drink, that's all I'm asking". Connie thought about it before replying, "Okay fine, one drink. And we are not going to the pub across the road, I spend enough time with that lot as it is". Connie smiled a little while looking at Jacob out the corner of her eye, while exiting the building. "Deal, I'll take you to a small pub in town" "oh, and Jacob, your paying" they smiled at each other before getting into the taxi, and heading to the pub in tospwn. "So what's the name of the pub we are going to then?" "It's a surprise! You'll just have to wait and see!" They smiled at each other, while Connie had a confused look on her face. Why wouldn't he tell her where they were going?

Connie and Jacob were dropped off just around the corner of the place they were going. Jacob went round to Connie's side of the taxi, opening the door for her to get out. "Oh what a gentleman" Connie said sarcastically.

"We're here!" They arrived outside a beautiful restaurant, where only the best meals were served. "This isn't a pub! I thought we were going for a drink?!" "We are, kind of. Well how else was I supposed to get you here?" Jacob said with a smile on his face. He continued "you wouldn't have agreed to go on a date with me, so I had to tell a little white lie to get you here"

Surprisingly, Connie wasn't angry. In fact, she was rather happy that Jacob had went to all this effort to take her out on a date. They walked into the beautiful restaurant. "Table for 2 please" said Jacob. And One of the waiters showed them to their table.


	2. Chapter 2

They were taken to a table at the back of the restaurant, where no other people were sitting. There were candles everywhere, and the lights were dimmed which made everything more romantic. Jacob pulled out Connie's chair for her to sit on, like a true gentleman. "Here you go boss". "Thankyou, Jacob! This restaurant is beautiful" "only the best for you sweetcheeks"

"Now, What would a fine lady like you want to drink drink?" "Em.. I think have a small glass of red wine please" When Jacob quickly said to the waitress "make that a large one instead, and I'll just have a bottle of beer please" giving the waitress a smile before she walked away. "You know some of us actually have to work tomorrow Jacob, and the last thing I want is a hangover from drinking too much!" Connie said while giving Jacob a look. "It's just one glass, you'll be fine!"

Connie and Jacob got into a deep conversation about work, and Jacobs life, abut soon after, their food arrived. Connie had ordered a vegetable lasagne, with a side of garlic bread. While Jacob kept it simple, ordering steak and chips.

"So boss, you've heard all about me, it's your turn to tell me something about yourself". "There's not really much to tell!" "Come on, I know that's not true! There must be something!" "Not that I can think of!". Jacob looked into connies eyes, "so you're telling me that a gorgeous, intelligent woman like you has had nothing interesting happen to her in her life?!" "Well I worked hard to become a cardiothoracic surgeon, before I became clinical lead at the ED, and work has taken over my life ever since!" "I heard you gave a daughter as well?" Connie stayed quiet for a minute, before replying, "Well, you heard right! I do have a daughter, her names Grace. She is the most beautiful girl in the world.." Connie said while the smile on her face slowly disappeared. "..And I pushed her away" Jacob noticed her eyes filling with tears, and placed his hand on hers, before a tear slowly ran down her face. It was at this point that they really connected, Jacob now knew this was a sensitive subject and that Connie wouldn't have told him if she didn't trust him. He felt for her, he could see the pain this has caused her, and tried to move away from the subject as he didn't want to upset her anymore than he ready had. By the time they had finished their meal, Jacob had managed to use his charm to cheer Connie up and she was back to her self again. They were not stop laughing for the rest of the night!

They thanked the waitress for their lovely meal beside leaving the restaurant, and Jacob phoned the taxi. "Are you cold babe?" "Just a little" Jacob removed his jacket and placed it over Connie's shoulders. "That should make you a bit warmer till the taxi arrives"

10 minutes went by and the taxi arrived, Jacob opened the door and held Connie's hand while she stepped Into the taxi, before going in himself.

"So, boss, are you still angry at me for telling a little white lie about where I was taking you?" "No, not anymore.." Connie said with a smile on her face, while looking at Jacob."..in fact, I had a great night, just what I needed" Connie didn't want to admit this, but it was the truth. "I'm glad you had a great night, I could tell things were getting to you at work and I thought you deserved a little treat! And I'm sorry I upset you, it was never my intention" "It's okay, you weren't to know" Jacob placed his hand on the middle seat, and Connie slowly put her hand on top of his.

The taxi arrived outside Connie's house, Connie handed Jacob his coat back before thanking him again for a wonderful night. Jacob passed Connie her bag and placed a light kiss on her cheek, "we should go out again sometime" which Connie rather liked the idea of! "We should. I'll see you at work tomorrow Jacob, goodnight!" "Goodnight sweetcheeks" Jacob said while smiling at her, before shutting the taxi door and heading home.

Connie stepped in the front door with a massive grin on her face, she had an amazing night with an amazing man, who truly cares about her. She was falling for him, and him for her. Connie didn't know if it was his charm, his good looks, or the fact that he genuinely cared about her, but she knew she hadn't felt this happy in a long long time!


	3. Chapter 3

It was early next morning and Connie walked into the ED, and straight to her office, to find Jacob already standing outside and leaning against her door waiting for her, with a bouquet of flowers in one hand and a coffee in the other. "Good morning sweetcheeks" Connie opened her door before letting Jacob in too, she didn't want the rest of the ED to find out about her private life. "Are those for me?" "Of course, and I thought you might like a coffee too" "roses are my favourite! Thankyou Jacob" Connie placed the flowers in a vas and put the vas on her desk. "You're in rather early, your shift doesn't start for another half an hour" "I couldn't start my shift without seeing your beautiful face first" which Connie smiled at. It had been a long time since anyone had treated her so special. "so, when are you free? To go out on another date, if you'd like to that is" "I would love to, I'll let you know when I'm free? "Perfect!" Jacob left to start his shift. It wasn't long before the first patient came in.

The phone rang, which Charlie answered. "I'll get the team ready"

Charlie knocked on the door and informed Connie of the RTC that had injured a mother and daughter, and Connie walked straight to resus.

"This is Abby, 10 years old. She was in the back of the car when the crash happened. She was KO'd at the scene but we managed to bring her round. Everything seems normal, we think she has a broken wrist, but apart from that it's just cuts and bruises" "thankyou Iain" Connie checked everything over to make sure.

"You are a very lucky little girl, you're going to be just fine" said connie, reassuring the young girl. "And my mum? I want my mum"

Connie hadn't seen the mum in person, but Ethan had informed her that the mothers injurys were bad. She tried to reassure the girl without giving her false hope, the worst thing you can give anyone.

"The other doctors are treating your mum, they're going to try their best to make her better" "please save her" "we will do our very best!"

Connie walked through to see Cal giving the woman CPR. "It's not looking good Connie, we are doing everything we can but there's no change" "keep going, you can't give up!"

It had been ten minutes and still no output. Connie decided to take over, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't bring her back. "There's nothing else we can do, Connie. We did our best" said Charlie, trying to make her feel better.

But Connie quickly made her way out of resus and back to her office, trying to hold it all together. But as soon as she went it to her office, she burst out crying. Jacob noticed this and followed her into her office, to find her sitting against the wall crying, with her head in her hands. Jacob knelt down beside her and took her hand. "What's wrong? What happened" Connie looked up at him, "the mother died. That poor girl is left without a mother, because we couldn't save her!" "Babe, You did all you could! Don't blame yourself" Jacob said in the sweetest voice possible. "How can I not blame myself Jacob? She was brought into my ED, and I couldn't save her!"

Connie put her head against Jacobs chest and Jacob wrapped his hands around her as she continued to cry. "It will be alright, is there anything I can do to help?" "No, it's okay. I'm going to go through and sit with the girl and tell the girl about her mother" "No, you stay here, I'll do that" "are you sure?" "Of course, the last thing I want is for you to get more upset"

Jacob stood up before helping Connie up. He hugged her and placed a light kiss on her head before leaving to break the devastating news to the young girl.

Jacob returned to see Connie putting on her long blue coat. "Are you going somewhere babe?" "I think I'm just going to head home, it's been a rather difficult day" "Oh okay, I think I'm going to do the same, my shift finishes in 10 minutes and it hasn't half been a long day" they smiled before Jacob was leaving the office. "Jacob!" Connie shouted, trying to get his attention before he shut the door. "Yeah gorgeous?" "Em, since we're both finished for the day, I wondered if you might want to come back to mine for a glass of wine or something?" "I'd love to! I'll just get my things and meet you in the car park?" "Perfect!"


	4. Chapter 4

**sorry it's taken so long to update, but updates will be more regular as there are now 2 writers for this account. But here's an extra long chapter for you guys!**

Connie was sat in her car waiting for Jacob to come meet her. Looking over her left side mirror 5minutes later she seen him walking towards her car with his things in his hands and a huge smirk across his face which made Connie chuckle a bit. He opened the boot, throwing his things in, before shutting it and making his way over to the passenger side, all the while he still had that huge smirk on his face which Connie couldn't stop staring at the entire time. Jacob sat in the car and fastened the seat belt not realising the woman beside him couldn't take her eyes off him. Finally he looked over to her and said "Sweet cheeks?" which finally snapped Connie out of her daydream.

"Hmm?" was Connies short reply.

"You okay sweet cheeks?" said Jacob

"Yeah everything's fine, why do you ask Jacob?" Connie replied with a bit of concern in her voice looking reluctantly at Jacob waiting for his reply.

"It's just that we've been sat in the car for the past 5minutes and you've not started it, and in case you haven't realised we're still in the car park outside the ED" a smirk crept along Jacobs face as Connie moved her eyes away from Jacob to look out the window and realise that she was in fact still in the car park. This caused her to let out a little sigh. In no less than 10seconds Connie had her car started and sped out of the hospital routing her way home. They finally reached their destination, and as Connie started pulling her car up into her driveway, Jacob couldn't take his eyes off her house! Thinking to himself how one woman could live on her own in such a massive house was close enough to bringing tears to his eyes thinking about how lonely she must be but no way did he want to bring it up to Connie giving everything she went through, so he left it at that.

They both got out of the car, Jacob went to open the boot to grab his stuff whilst Connie went to the front door and opened it, with Jacob shortly behind her. She waited for Jacob to come in so she could lock her car doors. Once they were inside they took their shoes and coats off, put their bags down and walked over into the living room. Neither of them saying a word to each other. Connie then decided to break the awkward silence between them. "Want anything to drink Jacob?" she asked looking away from him. Jacob noticed the avoided eye contact and just replied back with a simple "Yes please". Connie then went off into the kitchen and left Jacob stood there wondering why she was so upset, he wanted to get to the bottom of it tonight, because if there was one person who he couldn't dare to see upset it was Connie Beauchamp. Jacob was looking around and noticed all the photos Connie had of her and Grace and what seemed to be happy times for them both, then from the corner of his eye he spotted one of him and Connie which was taken at a staff party. This brought a small smile onto Jacobs face but before her could get any closer to the picture he heard Connie enter the room which caused him to turn around and see her stood near the couch with two glasses and a bottle of wine which she was placing on the table.

"Having a good snoop are you Staff Nurse Masters?" Connie asked him as she seen him looking over at the photos.

"Urm no…ye-yes" Jacob stuttered trying to think of an excuse before he carried on "sorry I couldn't help but notice the pictures of you and Grace and just wanted to see what she looked like and boy does she look like you a lot sweet cheeks!" Jacob finished off his sentence and laughed at the end. Connie sat down on the couch before looking up at Jacob.

"Thank you Jacob" she managed to say before carrying on with "You seriously not going to mention anything about the picture of us two?" This quickly made Jacob look down at her locking his eyes with hers.

He then quickly went on to saying "I don't know what you're talking about Mrs B"

"Oh come on Jacob. Don't fool me. I know you've seen it. That smile wasn't spread across your face for no reason when I walked in you know" Connie said with half a smile. This then caused Jacob to laugh. She patted the empty space next to her, motioning for him to come and sit down which he did, rather quickly. Connie then opened up the bottle of wine and started pouring for them both. Jacob on the other hand couldn't help but notice the sadness in her eyes and was eager to ask her what was wrong and to take all her sadness away from her as he couldn't stand to see her like that. But he left it. They both picked up their glasses and drank before Jacob decided speaking. "So then Mrs B what dya fancy doing?" he asked whilst still drinking his wine. He waited for a reply and didn't get one so he looked up at Connie to realise she was sitting there with tears in her eyes staring at a picture of her and Grace which was over on the mantelpiece. Jacob quickly noticed this and put his glass down on the table before reaching over to Connie and moving her face over to look at him. He could see the hurt and pain in her eyes but couldn't bring himself to ask her what was wrong so he pulled her into a tight hug which Connie quickly accepted and started crying harder against his chest leaving tear stains on his shirt. Jacob started rocking her back and forth and rubbed her back. "Shh everything's gonna be alright sweet cheeks. I promise." Jacob start saying to her trying to calm her down.

"No Jacob nothing's ever going to be alright! I've lost my baby girl and it's all my fault! I'm the only one she had around here and it was my job to make her my priority but I couldn't even do that and now look where it's got me?! I've lost her for good and I can't even bring myself to speak to her anymore because I feel like she hates me and who blames her hey? Even I hate myself for letting her go! It's all my fault Jacob no one else's but mine" She cried to Jacob who was now sitting there in shock trying to take in everything she had said to him.

Jacob finally pulled Connie up so she was looking at him. "I'll tell you why everything's going to be alright, because you've got me and I'm always going to be here for you no matter what sweet cheeks you just remember that. From now on you're not ever going to be on your own. None of this is your fault okay?! I don't ever want you blaming yourself you hear me?" And with that he leant in and kissed her forehead and embraced her into another hug. After 10minutes of sitting in silence and hugging each other they decided to break the hug and make their way upstairs to go sleep. Connie got up first with Jacob closely behind her holding her hand. They made their way to the top of the stairs before Jacob stopped. "Urm where's your guestroom sweet cheeks?" He looked at Connie waiting for a reply. She slowly nodded her head and pulled him towards her bedroom. Once they got in she shut the door.

"I'd really like you to sleep in here with me tonight Jacob. I mean that's only if you're okay with it? If you really want to sleep in the guestroom then you can I just feel like having someone with me tonight will make me feel better" she looked at Jacob awaiting his response. Jacob stared into her eyes and could sense the hurt and pain she was feeling and without a second thought quickly shook his head and accepted. Connie went into her bathroom to get changed whilst Jacob stripped into his boxers and sat on the bed. Connie came out of the bathroom and stopped in her tracks when she seen Jacob, on her bed, with nothing but boxers on. This caused a quick smirk to appear on her face but she quickly decided to get rid of it.

"Urm Jacob?" This caused Jacob to look up and see Connie staring at him.

"Yes sweet cheeks?" Jacob asked completely unaware of what Connie was referring to, because sleeping in boxes with Connie Beauchamp was something Jacob didn't look at as a big deal, obviously not. Connie stared down to his legs and Jacob followed her eyesight before realising what she was referring to. "Oh sorry Connie, it's just that I've not bought anything else with me because I didn't know I was going to stay over but-"

"It's okay Jacob, I don't mind" Connie said cutting him off. She walked round to her side of the bed and got in, whilst Jacob did the same. They were both lying awake in dead silence facing the opposite direction.

"Thank you Jacob" Connie managed whisper but said it loud enough for Jacob to hear. They both then turned around to face each other.

"Thank you for what sweet cheeks?" He replied back whilst staring into her eyes the whole time.

"For everything. For being there for me, taking me out to dinner, what happened at work earlier and especially thank you for now. For comforting me and staying over to make sure I was okay" She looked at him with a warm smile across her face. Jacob didn't know how to respond to that so instead leaned over and pecked his lips against hers. Connie was shocked at first but then relaxed into his body and kissed him back. They broke the kiss and wrapped themselves around each other before getting comfortable. In no less than 10minutes Jacob looked down at Connie who was resting her head on his chest, fast asleep. He smiled at how beautiful and at peace she looked cuddled up next to him. He lay there thinking about how much she was hurting over Grace. How she blamed herself for pushing her only daughter away and Jacob couldn't stand seeing her so hurt and broken so first thing he was going to do tomorrow was to ring Sam and get Grace to come back. Anything to make Connie smile again. And with that he wrapped is arm around Connies waist, pulled her in closer, closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

Connies alarm went off early hours in the morning indicating that it was time for her to get up and get ready for work. She stirred a few times before she actually turned her alarm off. Jacob was still sleeping. She looked around and adjusted to the light that was shining through her curtains. Jacob still had his arm around Connies waist, which caused her to smile. Connie didn't want Jacob waking up as it was his day of so she slowly moved his arm and went to the bathroom. 5minutes later Jacob started to stir as he heard a slight humming sound coming from somewhere. He moved himself over to hug Connie only to realise that she wasn't there. He sat up in the bed and heard her humming along in the bathroom which caused him to smile. Whilst he sat up he remembered about what he was thinking the night before. He wanted to ring Sam to ask if Grace could come back. But there was one problem. He didn't have Sams number. The only way he could get it was by going through Connies phone which was on the bedside table. He knew snooping through her phone wasn't a good idea and he didn't want to break the trust between them if she ever found out but it was the only way he could get Sams number. He leaned over and got Connies phone before quickly scrolling through her contact list till he came across 'Sam'. He sent himself the number through Connies phone then deleted the text and put her phone back where it was, before laying back down in the position he was already in.

Connie then came back out with a towel in her hands, wiping her face. Till she spotted Jacob sitting up on the bed with a massive grin on his face "morning Jacob, didn't realise you were awake"

"Yeah you see someone just couldn't help themselves and had to hum early hours in the morning which caused me to wake up" He said looking up at her bare face. He then noticed a guilty look quickly spreading across Connies face

"Jacob I- I'm so sor-"

"Nah it's okay don't worry!" he said laughing quickly cutting her off. "It's no big deal. I needed that early wakeup call anyway as I've got a lot to be doing today" He then proceeded to get out of bed and make his way over to the bathroom to avoid Connies next question and he knew exactly what it was going to be.

"Oh yeah, like what hmm?" She noticed his quick pace to the bathroom and wondered what was going on. Jacob stood in his tracks and turned around to face her trying to think of an excuse.

"Nothing big sweet cheeks, just got to run a few errands, go back to mine to have a change of clothes and do some shopping, then nip to the post office" He managed to say all that without stuttering so it made it more believable. "I mean as much as I'd love to just sit around here in your bed all day thinking about you, I think I need to be a bit more productive" he finished off with a smirk on his face. Connie looked at him for about 5 seconds before she smiled and nodded and then walked over to her wardrobe to pick an outfit for the day. Jacob went into the bathroom and started to get ready whilst Connie stayed in her room and got changed. They both got ready round about the same time and made their way downstairs. Connie walked into the kitchen to put the kettle on whilst Jacob stayed in the hallway getting his shoes on. He then followed Connie into the kitchen and sat down on the stool by the breakfast bar. Connie walked over with two cups of coffee and sat down on the stool beside him. They both drank in complete silence, none of them wanting to bring up what happened the night before. After they had finished Jacob got both cups and walked over to the sink and started cleaning up. Connie went over into the living room and put her shoes on. Jacob came in shortly after.

"What you planning on doing after work sweet cheeks?" He asked as he entered.

She looked over and saw Jacob who was leaning against the door frame "Nothing really, might do a bit of overtime if I'm up to it but if not, I'm going to come home and try and ring Grace, see if I could get through today. But I was going to ask you Jacob…" Her voice trailed off into a whisper before she stopped talking as she was afraid of what he might say. Jacob stood by the door with his arms folded waiting for her to finish off. "Go on, ask me what?"

"I- I was going to ask if you'd fancy coming back to mine once I finished work? It's just I've really been enjoying your company lately" She stared at him for a full 5 seconds before she picked up her bag and made her way out the living room, assuming Jacob didn't want to answer her. As she walked past Jacob he grabbed her hand and pulled her into his chest, wrapping his arms around her waist and looking down at her.

"I would do anything to spend another night with my favourite lady, of course I'll come back! Anything for you sweet cheeks". Still looking at her he winked, which made Connie laugh.

Still wrapped in his arms she looked up at him and said "okay then, I'll ring you to let you know when I'm home and you can come by then" and then as much as she didn't want to, she had to break herself from Jacobs embrace so she could go as she was getting late for work. Before she went Jacob quickly bent down, gave her a quick kiss on the lips and then they both walked out of the house and left to do their separate things.

It had been a whole three hours since Jacob last spoke to Connie back at her place. He was at home in deep thinking about ringing Sam. He then gave in and picked up his phone, got Sams number and started dialling it, mentally preparing himself for what he was going to say to him and how he was going to explain who he was and how he got his number in the first place. He had so many questions going through his mind, what made him think Sam was going to listen to him and send Grace back? Why would Sam even care what Connie was going through or how she was feeling?

Jacob soon came out of deep thinking as he heard a voice from the other end of the phone.

"Hello…"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

It was 5pm and Jacob was lying across on his couch staring at the ceiling. He was thinking about how his previous phone call with Sam went. A whole 45minutes he was on that phone to Sam trying to convince him why he should send Grace back. Everything that Sam said to him was running through Jacobs mind.

"Why should I care how Connie feels?"

"I'm not putting Grace through this again"

"She couldn't even make time for her own daughter when she first had her, what makes the second time any different"

What Jacob couldn't fathom was why Sam was being so heartless against Connie. I mean surely he still cared for the mother of his child? But the one thing that kept running over and over in Jacobs head was what Sam said shortly before the call ended.

"Yeah, fine whatever. If you think it'll benefit Connie and Grace and that this time it will be different because she's got you, then yeah I'll ask Grace and see what she says and I'll send her"

10minutes later he got a text from Sam saying that he had spoken to Grace and she had agreed to come back seeing as she was missing her mum despite blaming her for everything that happened between the pair. They text each other details of her return and decided it would be a nice surprise for Connie if Grace came back on her mums birthday which was in two days. Jacob had three days to make sure everything was in hand, most importantly keeping it a secret from Connie. Jacob put his phone down on the table beside him and decided to take a quick nap.

It was now 6.15pm and Jacob awoke to the sound of his phone ringing. He let out a loud groan before he reached over for his phone. He looked up at his screen adjusting his eyesight to the bright light and smiled at the name that appeared. 'Sweet Cheeks'. He answered the phone and brought it up to his ear "Yeah sweet cheeks?" he asked in a sleepish tone.

A big grin appeared on Connies face as she heard his deep and soft almost whisper like voice on the other end. She assumed that he had just woken up. "Hey Jacob, just wanna let you know that I've finished work and should be home in about 15minutes so you can come round then. I mean urm… that's if you still want to? You don't have to. Her voice trailed off as she felt like she was forcing Jacob to come.

"And what makes you think I don't want to spend the night with my favourite lady ey?" He started laughing before he carried on, "gimmie 30minutes gorgeous and I'll be there okay?" Connie started to get butterflies in her stomach as he called her gorgeous and without Jacob realising it made her blush on the other end of the call.

She started laughing "Yeah that's fine. It'll give me plenty of time to pick some dinner up on the way I'm starving! I need to eat!"

"I know what I fancy eating once I get to yours" Jacob said seductively on the phone to her whilst laughing at the same time knowing what her reaction would be like.

Connie was shocked at what she just heard, and was on the verge of bursting with laughter but had to compose herself as there were people around her. She held back her laughter and said "Jacob shutup, just make sure you're at mine no later than 30minutes understand?" he could tell she wanted to laugh but left it at that.

"Yes boss! No later than 30minutes understood sweet cheeks"

"Right okay I'll see you later bye Jacob"

"Bye sweet cheeks" and with that the phone call had ended. Jacob got up and proceeded to look half decent as he knew showing up to Connies in just his shorts and vest top certainly wouldn't impress her. Or would it? Seeing as she enjoyed seeing him in his boxers last night. He laughed to himself as he walked into his room, went over to his wardrobe and pulled out a pair of jeans to put on and a hoodie to throw over his vest top.

Meanwhile Connie had just walked through to the door with dinner in her hands. She walked over into the kitchen and placed everything on her worktop. She then walked over and got out two plates, two glasses and a wine bottle then carried everything over into the living room with her. She laid everything out on the table. Connie then decided to go upstairs and get changed into something that was more appropriate for the evening as she knew Jacob wouldn't want to see her in her work clothes. After looking around for about 5minutes she gave up as she couldn't find anything to wear so decided to get straight into her pyjamas. But not just any pyjamas. She took out a red silk night dress that came just above her knees, and had a V-shape neckline which showed a lot of her cleavage, she then took out a red long silk robe that she had and wrapped around her petite figure. She then went back downstairs and slumped herself on the sofa just as soon as she sat down she heard a huge knock coming from her front door and she knew exactly who it was so she sprinted to the door to answer it.

Jacob stood there in awe and could not take his eyes off the woman stood in front of him. She had her robe loosely wrapped around her, enough for Jacob to see the night dress she had on underneath. He couldn't take his eyes of her chest. Connie allowed him to enjoy the sight in front of him before she coughed causing Jacob to look up at her meeting her eyes. Connie stood there staring at him with a smirk across her face. "Everything okay Staff Nurse Masters?" she said in a slightly seductive tone.

"Urm ye-yeah everything seems absolutely perfect. You reckon we can skip dinner and go straight to desserts? He said as he eyed her up and down. Connie looked at him with a bemused look on her face. She moved out the way and allowed him to enter. He walked past her with an inch space between the pair. Connie then closed the door and turned around to see Jacob directly stood in front of her leaving her no room to move.

"Now about that dessert, you up for it Mrs B?" He whispered in her ear.

She looked up at him, and then leant forward making Jacob think she was going to kiss him but instead she moved her mouth straight past his lips to his ear and whispered "I don't know about you muscles but like I said earlier, I'm starving… for food, not you." And with that she smirked and moved past him into the living room leaving Jacob standing there laughing to himself.

They both walked into the living room and sat down. Connie laid back and spread her legs across Jacob who was sitting up with his plate in his hands. Connie put the TV on and flicked across the channels to find something decent. She finally settled for The Notebook. She put the remote down and picked up her plate and started eating her food whilst Jacob was staring at her the entire time. She looked up at him to see him looking directly at her. "What is it?! Why do you keep looking at me?!" She asked him whilst laughing.

"Not my fault I find your view more interesting than the TV."

She smiled at him before responding back with "Oh shutup Jacob and eat your food!"

"There are better things I'd rather be doing sweet cheeks" He winked at her and smiled. Connie looked up at him and tried to hide her smile but couldn't. She laughed and then jokingly kicked him in the leg.

"Oh you shouldn't have done that Queen B" He looked at her with a sly smirk on his face before putting his plate on the table. He then leant over Connie and got the remote and switched of the TV.

"Jacob! What the hell are you doing?! Put the TV back on! It was on my favourite bit!" She squealed at him but got nowhere as Jacob just sat where he was and put the remote behind him. Connie got annoyed so she put her plate down on the table and leaned over Jacob attempting to get the remote but failed badly. Jacob decided to tickle her despite knowing how ticklish she was, he still went for it. He tickled her under arms which made Connie scream! "Jacob stop omg stop! You know I don't like this!" She started saying in between laughs but it didn't work as Jacob still went ahead. Connie fell back onto the sofa with Jacob on top of her and was now tickling her neck. Connie attempted to kick him and push him off but he was just too strong for her and no matter what she did it didn't make a difference.

"Oh. My. God." she was so breathless she couldn't even speak, but that didn't stop her from laughing and enjoying herself. "Okay Ja-Jacob s-stop p-please!" Jacob couldn't stop laughing at her reaction he looked down at her realised she was becoming breathless so decided to stop, still lying on top of Connie. Connie waited to catch her breath before she looked up at Jacob, she stared at him for about 10seconds before she decided to playfully hit his chest.

"What the hell did you do that for?! You know I'm ticklish!" Before she could add on another word Jacob grabbed both of her hands and put them above her head. He stared deep into her eyes before he leant down to kiss her. Connie didn't respond at first but then deepened the kiss. Jacob let go of her arms and she immediately wrapped them around Jacobs neck whilst her legs went around his waist. He moved his arms down to her waist and pulled her in closer, before trailing kisses down her neck. Connie let out a little moan before she pulled Jacob up so he was looking at her.

"Maybe we should take this upstairs" She whispered in his ear. Jacob smirked then reluctantly pulled her up so he was carrying her and went upstairs towards Connies bedroom and shut the door behind them.


	7. Chapter 7

Jacob woke up the next morning with Connie cuddled into his chest. He just lay there, looking at her, admiring her, wondering how he had ever been so lucky to have a woman like her. It was only 7am and they both had the next few days off, which Connie was still to find out about.

Jacob wriggled his arm out from under her back as gently as her could, making sure he didn't wake her up. He made his way to the bathroom to go in for a shower as he had a busy day ahead; as he was showering he was in deep thought about Connie's birthday tomorrow. He knew Connie hated celebrating her birthday, but he was pretty sure that she would love this one, especially after what he had planned for her. He had agreed with Sam that Grace would come home in time for Connie's birthday. He knew this would mean the world to Connie, as he knew how much it broke her heart that she couldn't spend time with her.

After Jacob had showered, he made his way back into the bedroom to get his clothes, but realised Connie was awake.

"Good morning Sweet cheeks!" He said as he made his way over to the bed and sitting beside her, giving her a good morning kiss.

"Good morning Babe, how long have you been awake?"

"Not too long babe, I have a busy day ahead so I really do need to get ready"

"What? You have work in an hour"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, we have the day off as I'm taking you out for lunch!" Jacob smiled, while waiting for Connie's reaction.

"What?! I really need to go in today, I have loads of paperwork to do!" Connie said whilst looking at him worryingly.

"Don't worry babe, I called Zoe and she has everything under control!"

"Oh, okay, urm thanks I guess? So what we doing today then?"

"Well, how about you go and get ready, while I go downstairs and finish something off?"

"Sounds perfect! Oh and I loved your rendition of 'wind beneath my wings'" She said while trying to hold in her laughter. Jacob looked her smiling and went downstairs.

Jacob made his way into the kitchen and decided to Skype Sam to get last minute details of Graces' return. They sorted out what time her flight was going to take off and what time it was going to land which gave Jacob a rough idea of what he was able to do.

After his call with Sam he decided to ring Zoe and see if they could sort out a last minute surprise party for Connie. He took out his phone and dialled her number.

"Hey Zoe, I was just wondering, I know this is all last minute and everything, but it's Connie's birthday tomorrow and I was wondering if you could help me set up a surprise party for her, you know just book a venue somewhere and invite over most of the ED lot, what dya think?"

"Blimey Jacob, talk about last minute huh? But yeah sure I'll ask around and see what I can do, and leave the venue to me, I'll sort it out"

"Thank you so much Zoe! It means a lot honestly, we have to make sure Connie doesn't find out no matter what!"

"Don't worry, your secrets safe with me! You go and enjoy your day off with Connie, I'll get back to you soon, bye Jacob"

Zoe was the only one who knew that Jacob and Connie were together, the rest of the staff were oblivious to it but Jacob sure knew that was going to change once it came to her party tomorrow.

Once the call had ended he put his phone down and moved it to one side and then decided to make a start on his late breakfast/early lunch for Connie. He decided he wanted to stay in bed with her instead of going out for lunch.

Connie was in bed thinking about how much she had changed in a matter of a few days. To think a couple of days ago she was so hurt and in so much pain, always crying and now she seemed to be so happy all because of one guy who she couldn't stop thinking about! Yes, the thought of Grace was still running through her mind and aching her heart, but to feel the happiness she felt now whilst with Jacob was enough for her to move on. She sat there thinking how lucky she was to have someone like Jacob in her life.

Connie's deep thinking was soon cut short when she heard Jacob walking into the bedroom with a tray full of food. She sat up in bed to make herself more comfortable.

"I thought you said we're going out for lunch?" She asked him as he made his way over to the bed.

He placed the tray on the other side, whilst he tucked himself in and grabbed the tray to place over his stomach whilst he had one arm wrapped around Connie's shoulder.

"Hmm and pass this great opportunity of spending the afternoon with a beautiful lady in bed?"

Connie looked up at him smiling before she gently reached up and placed a soft kiss on his lips. They both then decided to eat and talk about what they were going to do for the rest of the day.

"So sweet cheeks, you realise what day it is tomorrow?" He asked her, and immediately seen her expressions change as she placed her toast on the plate and turned over to face the other way. Jacob knew it wasn't the first thing on her list she wanted to talk about, but he wanted her to understand that she wasn't on her own and that she has him with her. He picked up the tray and placed it on the floor beside him before he turned around to wrap his arm around Connie's waist, pulling her in towards his chest.

"Sorry if I've upset you I just thought we could do something together, just me and you"

Connie all of a sudden felt a mountain of guilt drop on her and turned around to face him. "I'm sorry Jacob, it's just… All these years it's always been me and Grace, I've always had her with me on my birthday and to think she won't be here tomorrow I, I just can't…" Her voice trailed off as tears began sliding down her cheeks.

"Hey, hey, don't cry, look I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked, but how about I take you somewhere tomorrow hmm? Somewhere romantic just the two of us, I know I won't be much fun as a 9 year old but surly it'll be worth it?" He said as he gently wiped her tears.

Connie looked up at him and it all of a sudden hit her how much he cared for her and just wanted her to be happy. "Okay, we'll do something, just the two off us" she smiled at him.

"How about we both get ready and I take you out shopping hmm? Give you a chance to choose a dress for tomorrow?"

"Sounds like a plan" She said smiling at him before Jacob leant down to kiss her. It started off as a slow, passionate kiss but within seconds it got heated and Jacob was on top of Connie.

* * *

After their bedroom antics they were both ready to go out, with Connie slipping on her heels, and Jacob sliding on his hoodie.

"You ready beautiful"

"Yes, let's go!" They both made their way out of the front door before Connie locked it and made her way to her car heading for the drivers seat

Jacob looked her at "Give me the keys I'm driving"

"You what? Nah I don't think so, no-one gets to drive my baby apart from me" She said laughing at him.

"Oh what? So I'm not your baby now?"

"You'll always be my baby but just remember my car comes before you" Jacob looked at her with a smirk across his face before he walked over to the driver's side and attempted to take the keys of Connie.

"Now sweet cheeks, if you know what's best for you, you'll hand them keys over immediately"

"Or what?"

"You wish you'd never asked" as he grabbed her by the waist, pulled her in closer and start tickling her. Within seconds Connie let out a loud shriek as she attempted to get Jacob off her but he wouldn't let go. She was in fits of laughter and so breathless she couldn't get a word in edge wise so just dropped the keys on the floor for Jacob to pick up. He looked at her as her face was flushed and start laughing before he bent down to retrieve the keys. He made his way over to the driver's side, allowing Connie to get her breath back before she joined him in the car.

"You're so going to regret doing that Staff Nurse Masters!" She said as she put her seat belt around her. Jacob turned to look at her with a smile across his face, and leaned in to give her a quick peck on the cheek before he started the car and drove off.

They reached the shopping centre and Jacob pulled up in the car park. He took his seat belt off before looking over at Connie who was daydreaming out of the window. He clicked his fingers near her ear which no sooner than later brought her back to reality.

"We're here"

"I think I can see that Staff Nurse Masters" She said quickly whilst laughing and taking her seat belt of making her way out of the car.

They walked into the shopping centre, and Connie relaised she needed the toilet so went over to the ladies whilst Jacob waited outside for her. He decided now was the best opportunity to ring Zoe and find out how the surprise party was going. He took out his phone and dialled her number.

"Hey Zoe, just rang to check how the plans working out?"

"So far so good Jacob, I've got most of the staff on board, only Charlie who isn't so sure if he'd be able to make it but he'll let us know tomorrow for definite"

"That's brilliant Zoe, thanks a lot. I'll see you tomorrow then"

"Bye Jacob"

Shortly after the call had ended Connie made her way out of the toilets and walked up to Jacob wrapping her arms around his.

"You ready for our shopping trip gorgeous?"

"More than ready muscles" And they both walked off hand in hand.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

Today was the day. It was the day of Connies birthday and also the day of Graces return.

It was 7am and Jacob was awake extra early, downstairs in the kitchen preparing for the big day ahead of him whilst Connie was still in bed sleeping.

He gave a quick ring to Zoe to find out if everything was going as planned, which it was, and also to get the address to the venue from her.

The night before he had already text Sam about Grace who was due to land around 5pm UK time so he knew that was all dealt with.

After going upstairs to check on Connie who was still sound asleep, he got dressed and left a quick note on the side saying he was going to pop out for a bit. He ran downstairs, got the keys and made his way to the car.

After a whole 30minutes, Jacob arrived back to the car with bags full of balloons, banners, party poppers and small snacks such as cake bars, crisps and drinks for Connies party. He then attempted to drive down to the venue and drop of the things there so that the room was ready on time for when Connie arrived later.

He parked up outside the hotel and went inside with his bags, he then went over to the reception and spoke to the woman behind the desk about his booking, who then directed him to the room which was booked and called down the manager to speak to Jacob.

Once Jacob had discussed everything with the manager who agreed that his staff would set up the room in time for the party, he made his way back out to the car and started his drive back to Connies.

Once he got inside he took his jacket off and placed the car keys on the side cabinet, he could hear the kettle boiling in the kitchen and made his way over to see Connie stood with her back towards Jacob. Jacob crept his way over to Connie, put his arms around her waist and nuzzled his face in towards her neck.

"Happy birthday you beautiful woman" He whispered ever so softly in her ear, it sent shivers down her spine.

A massive smile spread across her face as she turned around to face Jacob, still wrapped in his arms. Jacob leant in and gave her a slow passionate kiss, whilst his hands were roaming around her body. He lifted her up and placed her on the counter whilst Connie was undoing the buttons to his shirt and Jacob placing wet kissed on her neck down to her chest. Things got heated pretty quickly and Jacob attempted to take off Connies nightdress, and in doing so he pushed Connie further back on to the worktop and without realising knocked the cup over on to the floor which sent pieces of glass flying across the tiles. They both looked at each other and start laughing before Jacob helped Connie climb back down.

"Maybe we should continue this upstairs sweet cheek"

"Maybe so Jacob, but don't think you're getting away with clearing that mess up, and I might just need to punish you for breaking one of my expensive cups!" She said whilst playfully hitting him on the arm.

"Hmm I'm sure the mess can wait a little while longer don't you think? And as for that punishment of yours Queen B…" He looked at her with a smirk and winked and before Connie could utter another word he pulled her by the arm and dragged up the stairs back into the bedroom where she was in for a birthday treat.

It was 12pm and Connie's party didn't start till 6pm which gave them 6hours to themselves. As far as Jacob was aware he was supposed to pick Grace up from the airport, but whilst texting Sam the night before he was told to leave the transport as Sam had it sorted, as confused as Jacob was as to what Sam meant by that, he decided to leave it and listen to him without asking questions.

"So where's this fancy restaurant you're taking me to then hmm?" Connie asked him whilst laying her head comfortably on his chest, her arm wrapped around his torso whilst Jacobs arm was wrapped around her shoulder and the other one across her waist.

"Oh you'll just have to wait and find out sweet cheeks, but remember, tables booked for 6 which means we need to leave the house at half 5"

"Yes sir! What we gonna do in the mean time? I mean we've got about 5 and a half hours to spare!"

"Oh don't worry about that babe, let's get ready and then I wanna take you out to lunch"

"Dinner and lunch huh? Gosh you are spoiling me Staff Nurse Masters" Connie said whilst laughing.

"Well let's just say baby, you're worth more than what I'm about to do for you today" And with that he leant down and gave her a quick kiss.

"Okay, well I'm gonna hop in for a shower and then get ready and we can leave" Connie got out of bed with nothing on and made her way over to the bathroom. Once she got there she stopped by the door and looked over at Jacob who couldn't take his eyes of her.

"You wanna join me?" She asked him seductively and before she could turn around to walk in Jacob had already leaped out of bed and made his way to the shower pulling Connie in with him.

Once they had lunch, they decided to do a bit of food shopping as Jacob knew Grace was coming home and there was hardly anything at home for her to have. After much persuasion he finally got Connie to agree to go shopping.

After an eventful morning and afternoon they both made it home. Jacob brought all the shopping in and went straight to the kitchen with Connie right behind him so she could help him pack everything away.

It was only 4pm which gave them an hour and a half to get ready.

Connie went upstairs to start getting ready as she knew she was going to be a while. Jacob was still in the kitchen putting away the last bits of the shopping. As soon as he was certain that Connie wasn't around he pulled out his phone to give Zoe a call.

"Hi, Zoe, is everyone still on board for today?"

"Hey Jacob and yup, everything is settled on this side, and everyone's able to make it including Charlie which is good! We're all going to be at the hotel for half 5 which gives us 30minutes to sort all the last minute arrangements out, what about you?"

"That's brilliant! And yes I've already dropped everything off at the hotel and the staff were willing to decorate the room! Me and Connie are gonna leave around half 5 so we'll be there for 6! Oh and just one more thing Zoe, I was sort of rushed of my feet in the morning I forgot to pick up a cake for Connie, you think maybe you could-"

"Don't worry Jacob I've already sorted the cake out as I knew you'd be too busy. Just meet us there at 6 and don't be late!"

"Thank you so much Zoe and we won't, see you later"

"Bye Jacob"

And with that the call had ended. Jacob made his way upstairs and into the bedroom where he seen Connie in the dress that he had bought her yesterday. His eyes quickly averted to her chest where the dress was hugging her breasts and showing a lot of cleavage. The dress fitted Connie in all the right places showing her curves and Jacob loved it!

"You can do you gawping later Staff Nurse Masters, in case you haven't realised we're set to leave in 30minutes and you're still not ready so get a move on!"

"Yes boss!" Was all Jacob could say before he made his way over to the wardrobe to take out his clothes. Connie was sat at the dressing table adding on the finishing touches to her makeup before making a start on her hair. She had decided to do quick loose curls on her hair before letting them fall down her back, pinning them back on both sides and leaving out a strand of hair on either side. She then put on a pair of diamond earrings which shined gleamingly every time they moved and put on her Pandora bracelet that Jacob had given her earlier on as a birthday present before slipping on her new pair of Louboutins and making her way downstairs waiting for Jacob.

Jacob was on his way down when he got a message of Sam saying Grace had landed and to text him the address of the hotel so that Grace could get there. Jacob was still as confused as to why Sam just didn't allow Jacob to go pick Grace up from the airport, and he was wondering how Grace would get from the airport to the hotel, but he soon stopped worrying as Sam reassured him that transport was fixed.

Jacob came down shortly after half 5 and they both reluctantly made their way out the door into the car. After what seemed like a forever drive they finally reached their destination!

"Urm Jacob… I thought you said we're going to dinner, where have you brought me?" She looked over at him to see a smile across his face.

"All in good time beautiful, all in good time" He got out the car and walked over onto the other side opening the door for Connie before helping her out. She held is hand and walked towards the entrance of the hotel.

Once they got there, the receptionist led them to their room.

"Close your eyes gorgeous"

"Why? Jacob can you please tell me what's go-"

"Just listen for once in your life woman and close your eyes will you?!" Jacob said laughing at her. He stood behind Connie and put his hands around her eyes just in case and started to walk towards the doors. Once he got there, he gently kicked the doors open with his foot and allowed his hands drop to Connies waist holding on to her tightly.

"Happy birthday again baby" he whispered in her ears.

"SURPISE!" was the last thing Connie heard before she opened her eyes and was amazed as to what she seen! The whole ED staff which consisted of, Lofty, Max, Robyn, Noel, Lily, Louise, Jack, Big Mac, Rita, Iain, Dixie, Cal, Ethan and Dylan who didn't seem to take any interest in what was going on around him were all stood in front of her whilst pulling party poppers towards Connie.

Connie was stood frozen, shocked not knowing what to say, she had tears of happiness coming down her face. She turned to face Jacob who gently wiped her tears.

"Now, if I knew this was going to make you cry I would have just stuck to the dinner plan to avoid all this emotional drama!" He said whilst laughing. Connie playfully hit him on the chest whilst smiling.

"I can't believe it Jacob! You did all this for me?!"

"Well I wouldn't say I did it all on my own, I had the help of Zoe, but yes baby this is all for you"

"Zoe? Where is Zoe? And where's Charlie? I can't see them here?" As soon as Connie said that, the lights dimmed in the room and Zoe and Charlie had walked through the doors opposite, both holding her birthday cake from either end and making their way over to the table whilst everyone start singing happy birthday to Connie.

She quickly ran up to Zoe and Charlie and flung her arms around them giving them both a tight hug before blowing out her candles, which caused everyone to shout out happy birthday to her.

"Happy birthday Connie!" Zoe and Charlie said to her at the same time.

"Thank you so much! You don't understand how much this means to me!"

"Don't thank us Connie, you should thank Jacob, the one who came up with this whole idea" Said Zoe whilst laughing.

"Yeah I think you're right Zoe"

Connie walked over to Jacob and wrapped her arms around his neck before pulling him in for a tight squeeze.

"You'll get your thankyou later muscles"

Jacob looked at her with a smirk. "There's still one more surprise left for you babe"

"What more could you possibly give me Jacob?! I think all this is more than enough!" And with that the doors behind Connie flung open.

"Mummy!" Grace ran up to Connie and flung her arms around her waist giving her a tight hug from behind.

Connie turned around with immediate effect and was shocked to see Grace. Connie didn't move, she stood in the spot and looked at Jacob almost as if it was surreal. She then bent down with tears streaming down her face and pulled Grace in for a hug.

The whole ED staff had stopped and turned around to see the young girl hugging her mum, before letting out a big cheer.

"My baby girl! I've missed you so much! What you doing here? How did you get here? Who did you come with?" Connie start flying a whole load of questions towards Grace that the little girl got baffled and just stood there with a huge smile on her face.

Jacob then bent down to their level, "Told you there was one more surprise left sweet cheeks"

Connie looked at him with a shocked look, "You did this?! You brought her back for me?!"

"I would do anything just to bring that happiness back into your life and I knew the missing piece was your daughter, so I got her back no matter what"

"And what about Sam? How did he agree to all this? How did you contact him? You don't have his number?"

Before Jacob could respond back to that, Grace quickly intervened.

"Daddys come as well! He said he wanted to see you mummy"

"What?!" they both answered in unison with confusion on their faces.

"Happy birthday Connie, nice to see you"

Connie and Jacob quickly looked up to see Sam standing at the door.


	9. Chapter 9

"Sam?!" Both Connie and Jacob spat out together as they both shot up staring at him.

Everyone in the whole room had stopped and stared and were just as shocked as the other two to see Sam standing there.

"I bet she didn't think she'd be getting her ex as a birthday present did she?" Lofty whispered to Robyn.

"Ex? More like sperm donor if you ask me" Robyn replied back which got them both laughing and earned a glare from Charlie for them to shutup.

"What are you doing here?!" Connie said to him with a clear hint of annoyance in her voice.

"I thought I'd come and surprise you on your birthday, I should have assumed you wouldn't be too happy to see me"

"Well of course I'm not bloody happy! You can't just turn up whenever you feel like it you know!" Connie's voice started to rise and her anger was clearly shown through her body language, though she had to calm herself for the sake of her daughter. She didn't want Grace hating her already after spending merely 5minutes with her.

Before anyone could say anything else Charlie quickly walked up to Connie and stood by her side with his arm gently placed across her shoulder.

"Maybe you should take this conversation elsewhere hmm? Somewhere where you won't grab attention" Charlie whispered into her ear.

"Fine! Grace darling would you mind staying with Uncle Charlie and Aunty Zoe whilst I go and talk to your dad?" Grace gave a quick nod before she hopped off with Charlie.

Connie looked back at Sam and proceeded to walk towards the doors out into reception "Jacob with me please!" She soon had Sam and Jacob following her out.

Before any of the guys could utter a word Connie had turned around to face Sam with Jacob by her side, his arm wrapped around her waist.

"What the hell do you think you're playing at Sam?! You could have warned us that you were coming!"

"What and ruin the surprise for you? Yeah I don't think so Con" Sam replied back with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Jacob looked over at Connie who was clearly annoyed by the whole situation but after all the effort he had gone through he was going to make sure Sam didn't ruin her birthday.

"C'mon sweet cheeks, why don't we go in and enjoy the party and sort all this out later hey?"

"There is nothing to sort out, I don't want anything to do with him. Once this party is over with I want you *Looking at Sam* gone and don't bother coming round to mine! I don't wanna see you at all!" And with that, she stormed off to join the rest, with Jacob behind her.

* * *

Shortly after the party was over everyone started to head home and Jacob was left with a very drunk Connie and a very tired Grace! Charlie and Zoe had offered to stay behind and clear up but the staff had assured them that the cleaning was taken care off and that they should head of home as it was getting late.

Jacob made his way out of the hotel with Connie wrapped tightly in his grip and Grace walking on the other side of him, holding his hand. Jacob and Grace didn't really get a chance to get to know each other properly because of how busy everyone was at the party but Jacob was certain he was going to get on just fine with her as she seemed like a sweet girl and Grace had also taken a liking to her mums' new boyfriend.

Once they got to the car Jacob opened the passenger door and gently put Connie in the car and seat belted her in whilst Grace made her way in the back of the car. He then shut the door and stood up looking over at Sam who was leaning over his own car.

"So Jacob… I was wondering if I'm able to kip at Connies tonight? Just for one night please?"

"No chance mate, you heard what Connie said earlier, she doesn't wanna see you"

"Well there's a fat chance of her not seeing me considering I'm gonna be coming over to see Grace, and look if I was able to book myself into a hotel you know I would, but it's getting really late and there's no way there'll be any rooms available now"

Jacob stood there for a moment thinking, maybe, just maybe Connie might let this one slide, he knew she was in no fit state for him to ask her permission so he allowed it to happen and thought he would explain in the morning to her.

"Okay fine. But one night only! Tomorrow you find yourself a hotel regardless of how late it is!" and with that Jacob got into the car and drove off to Connies with Sam shortly behind him following him in his own car.

Once they had reached their destination Jacob got out the car and walked over to the front door to open it before walking back to the car. Sam had got out of the car and went over to stand beside Jacobs car. Connie and Grace were both flat out so Jacob proceeded to pick them up one by one and carry them inside.

"Right you stay here with Connie whilst I go in and take Grace up to bed" Jacob said to Sam.

"Such a beauty isn't she, even when she's sleeping" Sam had whispered whilst looking at Connie but loud enough for Jacob to hear.

"I beg your pardon?!" At this point Jacob was stood directly in front of Sam clenching his fists.

"Chill out mate, I was talking about Grace, not Connie don't worry" Sam replied back with laughter as if he found the whole thing amusing.

Jacob then turned around to pick Connie up first, taking her inside before coming down shortly to pick Grace up and going in to the house with Sam behind him.

Both girls were tucked up in bed. Jacob showed Sam where the spare room was and left him there whilst he went down to get a glass of water. He then shortly came up to see that Sam wasn't in his room and assumed he went to say goodnight to Grace or was in the bathroom. As Jacob walked into Connies bedroom he stood dead in his tracks as he seen Sam standing above Connie with a picture of her in his hands staring at it.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?! Get out now!"

"Sorry mate, just came to have a snoop around, don't worry I'm going."

Jacob couldn't help but notice that sly smirk spread across Sams face. As soon as he walked past, Jacob grabbed him by his arm "Like I said, tomorrow I want you gone!" And with that pushed Sam out of the room and shut the door behind him before he attempted to walk over and join Connie in bed. He lay there thinking of today's events. Why did Sam come? What was his intention? He let the thoughts go to the back of his mind as he snuggled up beside a completely knocked out Connie and went to sleep.

Meanwhile Sam was sat on his bed and reached for his wallet. He opened it and sat there staring at a picture of Connie, hovering his thumb over it.

"Don't worry baby, I'm going to make sure you come back to me, no matter what it takes" And with that he put his wallet away, got into the duvet, closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry guys there's not much going on in this chapter! It's more of a filler chapter!**

Chapter 10.

The next morning Jacob had woken up to the sound of Grace giggling and sitting on the end of Connies bed. It was the last of his day off before he had to return to work the next day, Connie however took a few extra days off to spend with Grace.

"Mum, Jacob wake up!"

Jacob rubbed his eyes and adjusted to the lighting in the room before he sat up on the bed properly, he leaned over to grab his phone of the bedside cabinet to check the time and realised it was 10am.

"Hey princess! What time did you wake up?"

"Me and dad have been awake for ages! He's making breakfast downstairs for us and told me to come wake you and mum up"

"Oh did he now? Well listen sweetheart, you go down and join your dad and me and mum will be down soon, it's gonna take a while waking your mother up, she had a bit too many drinks last night"

Grace start laughing as she made her way to bedroom door "Tell me about it, anyway I'll go tell dad you're coming" Grace walked out the room and closed the door behind her.

Jacob leaned over to face Connie and start gently shaking her shoulder "Baby wake up"

Connies stirred and lightly whacked Jacob on the arm "leave me alone I'm tired and my head is absolutely banging!" She murmed and then attempted to pull the duvet over her head and face the other way.

"Well you should have known that was gonna happen after the amount you had to drink last night! Don't say I didn't warn you" Jacob said laughing whilst pulling the duvets back off her.

"No Jacob! I just want to stay in bed all day" Connie whined to him.

"Well if the situation was different, you know full well I'd allow you to stay in bed all day, but considering your daughter has flown all the way from America to spend time with her mum, she's not gonna be very happy to find out you're ditching her for sleep now is she babe?"

Connie looked up at him and had a smirk across her face "I still didn't thank you for the party and bringing Grace back did I?" And with that she pulled Jacob on top of her with the duvets still covering them both and started slowly kissing him. Jacob deepened the kiss and moved his hands down to her waist where he pulled her in closer. Connie moved her hands around his neck pushing him in deeper whilst she wrapped her legs around his waist. With their lips still attached Jacob had managed to take of Connie's night dress flinging it on the floor, he then moved his hands up to her back where he unclasped her bra and threw it on the floor to where he nightdress lay. Connie moved her hands to the front of Jacobs shorts and pulled them down, then slid them of his legs with her feet, and kicked them to the end of the bed under the duvet. Jacob had just moved his hands down to her waistline outlining her thong, he was about to slide them down until their bedroom door had flung open.

"Now if I'd known you two lovebirds were going to spend your morning doing this I would never have bothered with making a start on breakfast for you both."

Connie and Jacob both looked towards the door in shock to see Sam standing there with Jacob shooting him a stare. Jacob quickly rolled over in the duvet and pulled it up higher so it was covering Connies chest. "What the hell is he doing here?!" Was Connies instant reply.

"Sorry baby I was going to explain all this to you today, it's just he asked if he could stay over for one night as most the hotels would have been fully booked last night and he had nowhere to go so I said yes" Jacob responded back with whispering "Sorry" into her ear once more.

Connie looked up at Sam to see him still leaning against the door frame, smirking.

"I don't know what the hell you're smirking at, get the hell out of my bedroom right now and close the door on your way out! Don't ever think you can barge into someone's room like that!"

Sam stood there staring at Connie, almost as if he didn't hear her.

"I said GET OUT!" Connie shouted so loud it made Jacob jump next to her.

Sam walked out the room and slammed the door shut behind him. Connie got out of bed and walked towards her bathroom not acknowledging Jacob at all.

"Baby I said I'm sorry"

"Jacob you had no right inviting him over, especially after you knew I didn't want him here"

"I know, but what was I supposed to do?! Just leave him out in the streets? Say no to him in front of Grace? Oh yeah, because that would have set a great first impression hmm? And I couldn't exactly ask you seeing as you had one too many drinks and couldn't even compose yourself last night"

Connie just stared at him before she made her way to the bathroom clearly annoyed. Jacob slumped himself back into the duvets, burying his face into the pillow.

After they both got ready they came down and decided to join Sam and Grace for breakfast.

Sam seen them walk into the kitchen and put the two plates down in front of them. "Ah glad you could make it"

"Shutup Sam and just get on with whatever you have to and then I want you out" Connie said whilst she walked up to Grace and gave her hug. "Morning sweetheart, How you feeling?"

"The real question is mum, how are YOU feeling? You had quite a lot to drink last night!"

This made Connie and Jacob giggle, "I'll be fine I promise! Nothing two paracetamols can't fix"

All four of them were sat around the island eating their breakfast in peace till Jacob broke the silence.

"So Grace I was wondering how about I treat you and your mum to a day out ey? Seems like I got a bit of making up to do" He said whilst looking at Connie sympathetically.

"Oh yeah?, what you planning on doing?" Grace looked up at him whilst eating her cereal.

"Anything you want princess, cinemas, bowling, whatever takes your fancy"

"I don't mind going bowling actually, and then maybe somewhere to eat? Pizza hut! You up for it mum?!"

"Hmm?" Connie snapped out of her daydream and looked across at Grace who had a huge grin on her face and then averted her eyes to Jacob who had an apologetic look on his face. "Yeah sure sweetheart, anything for you my darling"

Sam was sat on the far end away from them three looking down at his phone. He then locked his phone and put it in his pocket before attempting to look up at the rest.

"Whilst you lot are out on your little family trip, I guess I'll just sort my things and then look for a hotel hey?"

Grace looked up at her father with a guilty look on her face. As much as she wanted to spend time with her mum and Jacob so she could get to know him a bit better, she didn't like the idea of her dad being on his own.

"Mum, Jacob, can dad come with us please? I don't want him sitting around on his own all day" Sam quickly looked over at Grace and then picked up his plate walking over to the sink.

"I'm not sure darling. I thought it could just be me, you and your mum. You know give us some bonding time, just the three of us?" Jacob said whilst looking at Grace.

"Yeah I suppose so, I just feel bad for him, he's flown all the way over from America and I'm sure he doesn't want to sit on his own all day. Oh well never mind maybe next time" Grace's voice dropped into almost a whispering tone as she looked down on the floor.

Connie looked over at Jacob and knew Jacob didn't want Sam coming but she couldn't have her daughter feeling upset throughout the entire day. Connie stood up with her plate and walked over to place it in the sink whilst she was stood near Sam.

"Okay then why not hey? Sure Sam could come with us" Connie said with a faint smile on her face as Jacob shot her a look. She knew he wasn't happy about this. Grace had a huge smirk on her face as she ran over to hug her mum.

"Thank you so much mum!"

Sam looked over at Connie and then placed his hand on her arm, rubbing it ever so gently, with Jacob staring the whole time. "Thank you so much Connie" He then turned to walk out of the kitchen with a sly smirk across his face.

Jacob looked at Connie who mouthed "sorry" to him. He had no words to say as he knew very well what Sams intentions were, so he moved his plate away from him and left the kitchen to go upstairs and get ready for the day ahead of him, and a long day that was going to be.


End file.
